Unbekannte Areale der Digiwelt
by Son of Dragons
Summary: Was wäre, wenn es in der Digiwelt noch unbekannte Orte gäbe, die vorher weder Mensch noch Digimon jemals gesehen haben. Eine Story über Ex Veemon und ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl, dass noch kein Digimon je gespürt hat.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbekannte Areale der Digiwelt**

Bisher nahm man immer an, dass die Digiwelt eine Welt sein, die nur aus Daten besteht. Doch die Wesen in dieser Welt sind echt. Sie sind ebenso aus Fleisch und Blut wie alles andere, das wir kennen. Und ebenso gibt es auch in der Digiwelt Geheimnisse, die niemandem bekannt sind. Auch dort gibt es unbekannte Areale. Fast niemand weiß von ihnen, doch sie existieren. Und erfüllen den Zweck, zu dem sie existieren.

**Teil 1 – Ex Veemon und neue Gefühle  
**

„**Schlüsselerlebnisse"**

Es war früher Morgen. Die Sonne strahlte durch das Laub der Bäume. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Ex Veemon von den Sonnenstrahlen wach gekitzelt wurde. Verschlafen blickte er um sich. Er hatte die Nacht am Waldrand am Ufer eines Sees verbracht. Während er sich streckte, um noch den letzten Rest Verschlafenheit aus sich zu recken, überlegte er, wie er den Tag beginnen würde. „Ich könnte mal wieder Schwimmen gehen", dachte er laut, „So wie ich es immer mit Davis und den anderen getan habe..."

Ex Veemon vermisste seinen Partner in diesem Augenblick ein wenig. Seit Davis mit seiner Nudelrestaurantkette viel Erfolg hatte, konnte er kaum noch in die Digiwelt kommen. Sein Job beanspruchte ihn viel zu sehr. Ein leichtes Seufzen entfuhr Ex Veemon. Doch er war nicht untätig gewesen, während er auf die Rückkehr seines Partners gewartet hat. Jeden Tag hatte er als Veemon trainiert, bis er den Champion Level halten konnte. Nun war er hauptsächlich als Ex Veemon unterwegs und es gefiel ihm. In dieser Form sprühte er nur so vor Vitalität.

Ex Veemon freute sich schon auf das erfrischende Gefühl, an einem so heißen Morgen ins kühle Nass zu steigen. Also stand er von seinem Schlafplatz, der lediglich ein Baum war, gegen den er sich gelehnt hatte, auf und ging auf den See zu. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne schimmerte Ex Veemon entgegen. Langsam schritt er in das kalte Wasser. Am Anfang zog es ihm noch einiges zusammen von der Kälte, doch er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Bald schon spürte er kein bisschen Kälte mehr. Im Gegenteil: Das Wasser fühlte sich zunehmend wärmer an. Ex Veemon kraulte auf dem Rücken durch den See. Er tauchte ein paar Mal unter um sich den See näher anzusehen. Dort entdeckte er beim letzten Tauchgang einen seltsamen, leuchtenden Gegenstand, der auf dem Boden des Sees lag. Er tauchte noch einmal auf, um richtig Luft zu schnappen. Dann tauchte er so tief er konnte um den Gegenstand zu holen. Ex Veemon konnte den Gegenstand erreichen. Es war eine Art Amulett, das sich anscheinend aufklappen lies. Ex Veemon schwamm zurück an Land um das mysteriöse Amulett näher zu betrachten. Das Restwasser tropfte noch seinen Körper herunter und kam mit dumpfen Tönen auf dem Waldboden auf, während er den gefundenen Schatz näher betrachtete. Man konnte die Hinterseite öffnen. Neugierig wie er war, tat er das auch. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung war innen nichts. „Schade", meinte Ex Veemon, „Ich dachte ich hätte einen Schatz gefunden. Naja was soll's. Geh ich eben noch ein wenig Schwimmen. Aber es ist trotzdem ein schönes Schmuckstück. Ich werde es behalten." Er hängte sich die Kette um. Es passte gerade noch um seinen Hals und lag direkt auf seinem Schlüsselbein. Er zögerte nicht lange und begab sich wieder ins Wasser.

Seit Ex Veemon das Amulett angelegt hatte, hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl. Als ob er die ganze Zeit beobachtet wurde. Er lies sich jedoch nicht von seiner Schwimmpartie abbringen und schwamm zufrieden weiter durch den See. Ex Veemon hatte gerade die Mitte des Sees erreicht, da begann das Amulett wieder zu leuchten. Abrupt hielt er an, doch das war wohl eine Fehlentscheidung. Denn genau in dem Moment, in dem er anhielt, bemerkte er zwei Fangarme, die sich um seine Beine schlangen und ihn in die Tiefen des Sees zogen. Immer tiefer und tiefer ging die Reise. Die Fangarme zogen in ziemlich schnell durch das Wasser und es fiel ihm schwer, sich entgegen der Zugrichtung zu wenden. Mit enormen Kraftaufwand, konnte er mit entsetzen erkennen, wohin die Reise ging. Auf den Grund! Was hatten diese Tentakel nur vor? Erst dachte er, sie wollten ihn ertrinken lassen. Ex Veemon wurde die Luft auch schon knapp. Schließlich konnte er sie nicht mehr halten. Er riss sein Maul auf und viele kleine Luftblasen suchten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. _Jetzt ist es aus!_, dachte Ex Veemon schon. Doch wider erwarten wurde er durch den Sandboden gezogen und kam ziemlich leicht auf etwas sehr weichem auf. Ex Veemon hustete auf allen Vieren das ganze Wasser aus seinen Lungen heraus.

Als er wieder genug Kraft hatte, stand er auf und sah sich um. Es war stockfinster, wo er sich befand. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass der Boden unter ihm _pulsierte_. Ex Veemon trat ein paar Schritte nach vorne und sah etwas, was er noch nie gesehen hatte. Vor sich sah er ein Dark Tyrannomon, das in die pulsierende Wand eingebettet war. Nur lediglich der Kopf und der Unterleib waren frei davon. Das Dark Tyrannomon atmete schwer, als ob es nur noch dazu Kraft hätte. Es war ein erschreckender Anblick für Ex Veemon. Er nahm Abstand. Schritt für Schritt ging er rückwärts. Doch er kam mit einem Arm gegen den Körper eines anderen Digimon. Erschrocken drehte sich Ex Veemon um, um ein ebenso schwer atmendes WereGarurumon vorzufinden. Wie auch bei dem Dark Tyrannomon, war nur Kopf und Leistengegend nicht von der pulsierenden Wand bedeckt. „Was ist das hier für ein Ort?", fragte Ex Veemon. Das schwer atmende WereGarurumon gab ihm zur Antwort: „Es ist ein schöner Ort zu Anfang, doch mit der Zeit kannst du nicht mehr––– _UGH_––_ahhh_..." Das WereGarurumon gab ein lautes stöhnen von sich. Ex Veemon beobachtete durch die durchsichtigen pulsierenden Wände, wie die Adern des WereGarurumon hervortraten. Doch das war nicht das einzige. Ex Veemon verstand jetzt warum die Leistengegend frei geblieben war. Denn die Männlichkeit des WereGarurumon begann langsam an härte zu gewinnen. „_Ahhh_... Oh ja... es macht es wied–––_OAAHH_!", stöhnte WereGarurumon. In seinem 20cm großen Schwanz hatten auch schon die Adern angefangen hervorzutreten. Verzweifelt versuchte das Digimon vor Ex Veemon, sich aus seinem pulsierenden Gefängnis zu befreien, doch es war zwecklos. „Oh Gott...! I––Ich _Uhn_ ka–kann nicht meh–mehr! _Oahh_... Mach, dass es aufhört!", flehte WereGarurumon. Sein Glied war schon so steif und von Adern durchzogen, dass man meinen konnte, es würde jeden Moment vor Erregung zerspringen. Als ob sein Flehen erhört werden würde kam ein ähnliches Tentakel, wie das, das Ex Veemon hier her gebracht hatte und stülpte sich über WereGarurumons Glied. Es begann wie die Wände mit pulsierenden Bewegungen WereGarurumons Schwanz zu massieren. „_Oh_–– Ja, das tut gut. Ja–– Ja! _Ohhh_..." Sowie das Tentakel WereGarurumons Glied massierte, entspannte es sich und ließ sich in die Wände fallen, nur um Sekunden später wieder jeden einzelnen Muskel anzuspannen, auf Grund dessen, dass es gleich kommen würde. „_OH OH OH_! JAAA! _A––Ahhhhh_! _Uh_... _hng_.. _AH_! JA, Ich komme! ICH KOMME! ICH KANN ES NICHT MEHR HALT–– OOOAAAAHHH!" WereGarurumon wendete sich in seinem biologisch ausgepolsterten Gefängnis hin und her, während er eine geballte Ladung seines Safts durch das Tentakel jagte. Begierig nahm auch das Tentakel WereGarurumons Wichse auf und sog es durch seinen roten, transparenten, schlauchartigen Körper. Ex Veemon machte einen Schritt zurück, was offensichtlich ein Fehler war. Denn in diesem Moment hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Tentakels auf sich gelenkt. Mit einem Mal kam noch ein zweites, drittes, viertes Tentakel von der Decke hinzu. Jedes einzelne schlang wich um Arme und Beine und pressten ihn gegen die Wände. Langsam spürte er, wie sich die Wand wie Gel um einen Körper goss und ihn somit in sich einschloss. Er spürte auch wie ihn auf einmal unendliche Lust überkam, die ihn fast betäubte. Ebenso wie WereGarurumon vor ihm, wusste auch Ex Veemon, welche Behandlung ihm nun bevorstand. Langsam spannte sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper an und würde von hervortretenden Adern verziert und strukturiert. Jetzt begann auch sein Schwanz sich zu regen. Immer mehr kam er aus seinem Versteck hervor und zeigte sich bald darauf in seiner vollen 27cm-Länge. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen ließ Ex Veemon den Kopf hängen. Vor lauter Lust, die ihm durch die Wände zugeführt wurde, konnte er nur noch hecheln. Seine glänzende Zunge hing ihm geradeaus nach unten aus seinem Maul. Sein Glied wurde auch schon von dicken Adern durchzogen, die ihn noch geiler werden ließen. Ex Veemon konnte sich nicht helfen, aber in irgendeiner Weise gefiel ihm das hier. Es war etwas, das er noch nie erlebt hatte. Dieses... prickelnde, gut tuende, wohlige Gefühl machte ihn ganz wild. Er fragte sich, ob es für ein Digimon schon einmal ein solches Erlebnis außerhalb von hier gegeben hatte. Dann verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Worte: „Ja! Tu' es! Ich will es! Jetzt! Gib mir dieses Gefühl! Ich will mehr!" Als hätten ihn die Wände verstanden, schoss eine Welle von zugleich wohltuender Lust und unendlicher Geilheit, die sich fast schon ins schmerzliche steigerte, durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Ex Veemon spürte etwas. Und zwar wie seine Muskeln um ein Vielfaches anschwollen. Doch nicht nur seine Muskeln schienen an Masse zu gewinnen, sondern noch etwas ganz anderes. Seine Männlichkeit wuchs auf ein doppeltes seines Normalvolumens an. Wieder lies ihn die Lust abdriften und Ex Veemons Zunge hing regungslos heraus. Nur durch das Hecheln ihres Besitzers bewegte sie sich in dessen Maul vor und zurück. Ex Veemon flüsterte in seiner Atemlosigkeit, die ihm seine Geilheit beschafft hatte: „Ja... Jetzt...! Ich will dieses Gefühl auch spüren! GIB'S MIR!" Ex Veemon hatte die totale Kontrolle über seine verbalen Fähigkeiten verloren. Doch das störte die Tentakel wenig. Alles was sie interessierte, war die weiße Flüssigkeit, die Ex Veemon am Ende verlieren würde. Ohne noch länger zu zögern stülpte sich eines der Tentakel über Ex Veemons hochsteifen Schwanz. Es nahm die volle Länge in sich auf und fing an, an dem Pimmel zu saugen. Ex Veemon durchfuhr sofort ein intensives Gefühl des Befriedigungswillen. Er musste es auch spüren. Das Gefühl... „_Ohh_–– ja––– Ja, das tut gut! Ge––genau s––so! _Ung_... Dieses Gefüh––_Ooaaa_", stöhnte Ex Veemon vor sich hin. Er konnte gar nicht genug von diesem obergeilem Gefühl kriegen. Das Tentakel rutschte an Ex Veemons Männlichkeit immer auf und ab. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen und schläfrigem Blick sah er dem Tentakel bei seiner Arbeit zu. Ex Veemon kamen ein ganzer Haufen Gedanken die er sich noch nie vorher gemacht hatte. Hatte schon einmal irgendein Digimon dieses Gefühl gespürt? Würde das Tentakel irgendwann aufhören? Nein! Das durfte es auf keinen Fall. Es musste weiter machen, um ihm dieses geile Gefühl zu verschaffen. Das Gefühl von Lust, Freiheit und Entspannung, etwas loslassen zu müssen. Loslassen? Auf einmal spürte Ex Veemon, wie sich etwas seinen Weg durch seinen Schwanz machte. Es war ihm unheimlich. War das etwa die weiße Flüssigkeit, die ihm gleich auskam? Es fühlte sich seltsam an. Als ob er gleich zerspringen würde, regte sich Ex Veemons männliche Pracht immer wieder auf und ab. „Oh Gott! JA! JAA! JAAAHHHHHH! Ich KOMME! ICH KOMME! ICH–––_UGH_! _AAARRRHH_!", schrie Ex Veemon, als er spürte, dass er kurz davor war, etwas von dem weißen Gel zu verspritzen. Das Tentakel lutschte immer wilder, immer fester. Immer wieder auf und ab. Bis Ex Veemon seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und abspritze. „_HNG_...! _UHHHHN_...! _AHHH_ Oh j––ja––a _haaa aaa_... _HAAAAAGH_!" Er keuchte immer im Rhythmus zu den Bewegungen des Tentakels, das unerbittlich an seinem Schwanz auf und ab rutschte. Dies war definitiv der beste Augenblick in Ex Veemons Leben. Hätte ihn die Wand nicht so fest in ihrem Griff gehabt und hätte er seine Hände frei, würde er dem Tentakel nachhelfen wollen. Er wusste nicht mehr wie ihm geschah. Abwechselnd kehrte Lust und Schwindel wieder und ließen in seinem Kopf alles schummerig werden. Als er in das Innere des Tentakels abspritze, keuchte, stöhnte und schrie er in Lustvollen Takten. Ex Veemon verschloss die Augen, denn er wollte sich einzig und allein auf das Abspritzen und dessen wunderbarem Gefühl konzentrieren. Doch etwas stimmte nicht.

Das Tentakel, in das Ex Veemon hineinwichste kam anscheinend mit dem Schlucken nicht mehr nach. Es blähte sich immer weiter in der Mitte seines langen, schlauchartigem Körper auf. Um sich selbst zu retten, schoss die ganze Ladung – die bestimmt schon 15 Liter betrug – auf einmal in Richtung Decke. Doch Ex Veemon merkte davon nichts. Er war noch immer inmitten seiner Ekstase und konnte nicht mehr aufhören seine Säfte in den Aufsetzschlauch auf seinem Glied zu verspritzen. „_OHH AH–A–HA––HA UUURRRGGHH_! OH GOTT! ICH KANN EI...EINFA––_OHH_... EINFACH NICHT A––AU––AUF––AUF–HÖREN! DIE––DIESES GEFÜHL! JAAAHHH!" Ex Veemon konnte sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Unaufhörlich spritzte eine Ladung nach der anderen und den Schlauch auf seinem Pimmel. Es war kein Lebewesen mehr im entferntesten Sinne für ihn. Nur noch ein Lustobjekt. Schweiß tropfte ihm von seinem Gesicht auf seinen Schaft. Jeder Tropfen der dort landete machte ihn geiler und geiler. Nur noch abwichsen war jetzt wichtig für ihn. Und ihm war jedes Mittel recht, um aufgegeilt zu bleiben. Durch Beckenstöße wollte Ex Veemon noch nachhelfen, da das die einzige Zone seines nass geschwitzten Körpers war, die er noch frei bewegen konnte. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und rammte weiter sein Becken und die Öffnung seines Wohltuers.

Etwas warmes, weiches berührte Ex Veemons Messerhorn. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich die Decke zusehends aufblähte. Er begriff schnell seine Lage. Er musste sich befreien. Doch er war fest in die Wand eingeschlossen. Und das Tentakel hörte nicht auf ihn zu melken. Seine Ekstase dauerte dennoch an und machte ihn zu jenem klaren Gedanken unfähig. „_Uhh_––nein... aufhören... ich muss––_OOAAAHH_!", war alles war Ex Veemon heraus bekam, da ihm sein Orgasmus ins Wort fiel. Immer wieder verschoss er eine erneute Ladung Wichse in den Wurm ab. Dieser nahm jeden Tropfen begierig auf. Die elastische Decke kam immer näher, drückte sich schon gegen Ex Veemons Kopf. In diesem Moment glühte das Amulett, das er um seinen Hals trug. Als sich Ex Veemons Blasgefährte beim Schein des lichtes zurückzog, konnte er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Restwichse tropfte immer noch von seiner Schwanzspitze, die ziemlich dick angeschwollen war. Er musste erst einmal verschnaufen. Seine aufeinander folgenden Orgasmen hatten ihn viel seiner Kraft gekostet. Sowie er wieder Luft hatte kam ihm auch schon die erste Idee: Seinen Oberkörper konnte er noch bewegen, also richtete er sich, soweit es ging, mit seinem Körper gegen die aufquellende Decke.

„**Vee-Laser!**"

Das orange X flog gegen die Bedrohung von oben und riss ein Loch in sie. Daraufhin ergoss sich der gesamte Inhalt, der in der Decke verweilte, über den ganzen Raum. Anscheinend von Schmerz erfüllt, zog die Decke alle Masse zu der Verletzung. Somit wurde jedes Digimon aus den Fängen der pulsierenden Wand befreit. Noch verstand Ex Veemon nicht was mit dem Tentakel passiert war, doch er schloss es auf das Amulett zurück. Jedoch war jetzt nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Die lebendige Decke machte den Eindruck, als würde sie das Gewicht nicht mehr lange halten können, da Ex Veemon beim Abspritzen ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte und über ihnen noch der See lag. Er schnappte sich noch WereGarurumon, hievte ihn über seine Schulter und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Doch der einzige Weg führte durch den Eingang, durch den Ex Veemon gekommen war. Also wartete er einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt ab um von ihrem momentanen Aufenthaltsort zu fliehen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war dieser Moment dann auch gekommen. Die decke konnte dem Gewicht von Wichse und Wasser nicht mehr standhalten. Wie ein Stofffetzen riss die decke an ihrer Verletzungsstelle auf und Liter über Liter von Ex Veemons weißem Saft ergoss sich im ganzen Raum. Kurz darauf folgte das Wasser aus dem See. Innerhalb von Sekunden war der Raum aus einem Mix von Sperma und Wasser geflutet worden. In diesem schwamm Ex Veemon zu der Aufrissstelle. Ex Veemon schwamm so schnell er nur konnte gen Wasseroberfläche.

Dort angelangt schnappte er tief nach Luft. Ex Veemon paddelte noch bis an das Ufer – Oder was davon übrig war, da das ganze Wasser nun unterhalb zu finden war. Er legte WereGarurumon auf die Sandbank und wendete sich noch einmal dem Wasserloch zu.

Was auch immer dort unten war, es schien tot zu sein. Dennoch konnte Ex Veemon den Sinn dessen Existenz nicht verstehen. Wozu war es dort überhaupt? Wie kam es dort hin? Die Antworten schienen Ex Veemon zu entfliehen. Doch eins war sicher: Er würde seine Erlebnisse dort nicht so schnell vergessen.

Hinter ihm hörte er ein leises Grummeln. Ex Veemon drehte sich um. Er sah wie sich WereGarurumon langsam wieder erholte und sich aufrichtete. Es hielt sich noch seine Stirn. „Oh... mein Kopf. Was ist passiert?", fragte WereGarurumon.

„Wir sind frei", antwortete Ex Veemon.

„Aber wie...?"

„Ich habe ein Loch in die Decke gerissen, durch das wir entkommen konnten", erklärte Ex Veemon weiter. WereGarurumon schien verwundert. Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stellte sich WereGarurumon auf. Beide sahen noch einmal in die Überreste des Sees. Es war jetzt sozusagen ein Ort, der in ihre Erinnerungen eingebrannt bleiben würde. Hier hatten sie zum ersten Mal etwas gespürt, dass ihnen noch nie vorher im Leben widerfahren ist.

Ex Veemon und WereGarurumon waren noch bis Sonnenuntergang zusammen unterwegs. Hauptsächlich, weil sie noch einander aufpassen wollten. Ihre gemeinsame Erfahrung, die sie erlebt hatten, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Es sorgte noch für viel Gesprächsstoff zwischen ihnen. Doch irgendwann war die Nacht hereingebrochen und ihre Wege trennten sich. Als Abschiedsworte sagte Ex Veemon noch zu WereGarurumon: „Und dass du mir bloß auf dich aufpasst, hörst du?"

„Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Und danke noch mal für die Hilfe", meinte WereGarurumon zu Ex Veemon. Zum Abschied ließen sie ihre Fäuste noch einmal zusammenschlagen. Danach ging jeder seinen eigenen Weg in die Nacht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2 – Zusammentreffen mit einem jungen Digimon**

„**Der gefundene Sohn"**

Es war tiefste Nacht. Ex Veemon schritt einen gepflasterten Weg entlang in ein Digimondorf. Neben ihm immer noch der Wald, der an den See angrenzte. Wieder erinnerte er sich an sein Erlebnis unterhalb des Sees. Noch wusste er nicht wie er es deuten sollte. Doch er wurde prompt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn er hörte aus dem Wald diverse Geräusche, die auf einen Kampf hindeuteten. Entschlossen rannte Ex Veemon in den Wald hinein, um zu helfen.

Als Ex Veemon am Ort des Geschehens ankam sah er ein kleines, junges Ex Veemon, das allein gegen zwei Elekmon kämpfte. Diese sahen ebenfalls noch etwas jung aus. Es mussten Kinder aus einer der umliegenden Dörfer sein. Aber was machten sie dann hier so weit im Wald. Ex Veemon versteckte sich hinter einem dicken Baum, um die Situation zu beobachten.

„So, du mickriges Ex Veemon, jetzt werden wir dir zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit uns anzulegen", sagte eines der Elekmon.

„Niemand kommt ungeschoren davon, versucht uns in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", meinte das andere.

„Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir? Ich hab euch nichts getan!", klagte das junge Ex Veemon. Doch die zwei Elekmon hörten gar nicht mehr zu, sondern griffen das junge Ex Veemon an. Die zwei Elekmon kamen jeweils von vorne und hinten. Sie rammten ihre Köpfe in den Rücken und in den Bauch des daraufhin zu Boden gehenden Ex Veemons. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kniete das junge Ex Veemon am Boden und hielt sich den Bauch. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, startete ein Elekmon auch noch seine Blitzattacke. Das junge Ex Veemon viel Kopfüber zurück. Nur langsam richtete es sich wieder auf. Als dann ein anderes Elekmon auf das junge Ex Veemon zugerannt kam und es mit voller Wucht zurückschleuderte, kam Ex Veemon aus seinem Versteck heraus und fing das Junge ab.

„Solltet ihr nicht mit jemandem Kämpfen, der mehr Kampfwillen zeigt?", appellierte Ex Veemon an den beiden Elekmon die daraufhin zurücktraten.

„Na warte, du bekommst deine Abreibung noch. Wir sehen uns wieder!", rief das Elekmon während es davonlief. Das junge Digimon hing in Ex Veemons Armen und regte sich kein bisschen. Doch Ex Veemon beruhigte sich, da das Junge nur ohnmächtig war. Ex Veemon beschloss, das junge Digimon in das nächste Dorf zu bringen. Also nahm er es mit beiden Armen und trug es. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf musterte er das Junge.

Es hatte etwas dunklere Schuppen als normal und es war etwas kleiner als andere in seinem Alter. Was Ex Veemon allerdings verblüffte, war, dass ein Junges den Champion Level halten konnte. Es sah nur so aus, als ob es schliefe. Er brachte es wohl auch besser in eine Bleibe, um dort die Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Am nächsten Morgen würde er es dann wieder seinen Eltern geben.

Nach einem 30-minütigem Marsch hatte Ex Veemon das Dorf erreicht. Alles war still. Nur in einer Kneipe konnte man das ausgelassene Feiern hören. Ansonsten war alles dunkel und leer. Wie Ex Veemon so durch die Straßen lief, wurde er bald auf eine Art Pension aufmerksam. Er betrat sie mit dem Jungen in den Armen. Hinter dem Tresen saß ein Digitamamon. Es schien vom Anblick des jungen Ex Veemons besorgt zu sein. „Ihr könnt die Nacht umsonst hier verbringen", bot es den beiden an.

„Danke", sagte Ex Veemon und ging in sein Zimmer.

Im Zimmer legte er das junge Ex Veemon auf das Bett. Er selbst setzte sich, mit der Lehne vor sich, auf einen Stuhl. Er beobachtete es die ganze Nacht. Schließlich übermannte ihn jedoch die Müdigkeit. Er legte seinen Kopf in seine Arme und schlief auf der Lehne ein.

Der Morgen war angebrochen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten das kleine Ex Veemon wach. Kurz darauf richtete es sich auf. Verschlafen rieb es sich die Augen. Es sah sich um. Wo war es nur? Als es Ex Veemon auf dem Stuhl sah, wunderte es sich kurz, ob es ihn hergebracht hatte. Dann stand es auf und schlich sich zur Tür. Als es durch die Tür war und diese sich schloss, wurde Ex Veemon wach. Verschlafen blickte er in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Schnell sah er nach dem Bett. Es war leer. „Mist! Der kleine ist weg!", fluchte Ex Veemon. Schnell stand er vom Stuhl auf und verließ die Pension.

Draußen sah sich Ex Veemon um. Nichts von dem Kleinen zu sehen. Er muss die Stadt verlassen haben. Ex Veemon beschloss außerhalb nach dem Jungen zu suchen. Er wollte zuerst im Wald nach dem Jungen suchen. Dort angekommen suchte er eine geschlagene Stunde, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Doch da hörte Ex Veemon ein leises Schluchzen. Er drehte sich nach dem Geräusch um. Aufmerksam lauschte er. Es kam von links. Während er immer wieder nach dem Schluchzen horchte, suchte er sich seinen Weg dorthin. Kurz darauf fand er das junge Ex Veemon zusammengekauert auf einem Stein sitzen, der neben einer Quelle stand. Ex Veemon betrachtete das Szenario erst eine Weile, bis es sich dem jüngeren Ex Veemon näherte. Er stellte sich vor den Stein und sprach das Junge an.

„Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte es in einem beruhigenden Tonfall.

„Ich bin so allein. Ich habe niemanden. Keiner mag mich, weil ich anders bin", schluchzte es.

„Wieso? Was ist an dir denn so anders?", fragte Ex Veemon neugierig.

„Ich–– Ich kann in meinem Alter schon das Champion Level halten. Deswegen sind viele eifersüchtig."

„Ist dir die Meinung anderer so wichtig? Hast du denn keine eigene?"

„Ei– eine eigene?" Das Kleine sah auf.

„Ja. Wenn du dich immer nur nach anderen richtest, wirst du dich selbst nie glücklich machen. Du bist zwar anders, das heißt jedoch nicht, dass du nicht auch deine Qualitäten hast", versuchte Ex Veemon das Junge zu trösten. Diese Worte rührten das Kleine zu Tränen. Es stand auf und warf sich um Ex Veemons Hals. Es hielt sich nicht zurück, seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Ex Veemon umschloss es ebenfalls und versuchte es zu beruhigen.

Nachdem sich das kleine Ex Veemon wieder beruhigt hatte, wollte Ex Veemon wissen: „Hast du einen Namen?"

„Ja, Satoshi."

„Wie alt bist du?", wollte Ex Veemon weiter wissen.

„Ich bin schon 13", gab Satoshi zur Antwort.

„Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Ich... habe keine", antwortete Satoshi bedrückt.

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, je welche gehabt zu haben. Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich bis heute immer allein durch die Welt gegangen bin."

„Ich kann das verstehen. Ich bin auch schon längere Zeit allein..."

Ex Veemon überlegte. Dieses junge Ex Veemon war schon längere Zeit allein. Ohne jede Zuneigung war es aufgewachsen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur die Einsamkeit Ex Veemons, die ihn entscheiden ließ, Satoshi mit sich zu nehmen und es weiterhin alleine zu lassen, gefiel ihm auch nicht, also...

„Willst du nicht mit mir mitkommen?", fragte Ex Veemon verlegen.

„Mit dir? Wohin gehst du?", fragte Satoshi neugierig.

„Ich streife nur durch die Digiwelt ohne Ziel. Ich genieße meine Freiheit. Ich würde dich gerne bei mir haben", erklärte Ex Veemon. Satoshis Gesicht strahlte vor Freude. Endlich nicht mehr alleine.

„Du musst doch Hunger haben! Du hast seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen", stellte Ex Veemon fest. In diesem Moment ließ der Magen von Satoshi ein lautes Grummeln ertönen. Satoshi wurde rot im Gesicht. „Haha, hab ich doch Recht gehabt. Also, dann lass uns mal was zu Essen machen. Wir sind hier in der Wildnis. Da gibt es vieles, was wir essen könnten", erklärte Ex Veemon, „Magst du Fisch?" Satoshi nickte. „Na, dann werde ich uns einen ganz großen fangen", meinte er. „Du kannst in der Zwischenzeit das Feuerholz sammeln, über dem wir die Fische dann grillen können, OK?"

„OK", antwortete Satoshi und machte sich in den Wald auf, das besagte Holz zu sammeln. Ex Veemon folgte inzwischen der Quelle, die offensichtlich zu einem Fluss oder etwas Ähnlichen führen musste. Etwas Ähnliches... so wie ein See. Ex Veemon erinnerte sich zurück an die vergangenen Geschehnisse. In diesem Moment wollte er nur eines. Ex Veemon wollte es noch einmal spüren. Dieses tolle Gefühl.

Er erinnerte sich zurück, was ihm widerfahren ist.

Er erinnerte sich zurück, wie es sich angefühlt hatte.

Allein der Gedanke an das Gefühl machte ihn ganz verrückt. Ex Veemon spürte, wie sich etwas an ihm zu regen begann, wie er an das Gefühl zurück dachte. Sein Glied fuhr aus seinem Unterleib heraus und streckte sich auf seine volle Länge. Ex Veemon strich zaghaft um die Spitze, worauf ein Schock durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr. Er nahm seine Männlichkeit in seine Hand. Langsam und behutsam drückte er sein Glied immer wieder kurz zusammen. Eine Welle Wollust floss durch Ex Veemons Körper. Seine Knie wurden weich und er gab ihnen nach. Er setzte sich auf den moosigen Boden und lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm. Ex Veemon begann langsam seine Hand auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich mit jedem Mal, wie er es tat. Sein Körper fing an zu schwitzen. Ihm wurde innerlich so heiß, dass er seine Zunge heraushängen ließ. Immer wieder rieb er seinen Schwanz mit Auf- und Abbewegungen. Eine ungeheure Welle des Wohles und der Lust durchströmte seinen Körper. Schon bald war er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Die Lust wurde so groß, dass Ex Veemon das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden fiel.

In diesem Moment kam Satoshi vom Feuerholz sammeln zurück. Als es Ex Veemon sah, was er tat, wusste es zuerst nicht was es denken sollte. Was tat es da? Es beschloss, sich hinter einem der Bäume zu verstecken und die Geschehnisse zu beobachten.

Ex Veemon lag nun breitbeinig, mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Boden. Es wurde von dem Gefühl überwältigt. Es hatte sich kaum unter Kontrolle. Er wollte das Gefühl so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Doch andererseits musste er das spüren, was er schon damals gespürt hatte. Dieses Verblüffende Gefühl seinen weißen Saft zu vergießen. Während es mit seiner einen Hand seinen Schwanz massierte, griff er mit der anderen zu seinen Hoden. Mit seinen Fingern glitt er sanft über die Haut seiner Weichteile. Dadurch steigerte sich seine Lust ins unermessliche. „Ahh–– ah..." Ex Veemon konnte sein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er musste seiner Lust Ausdruck verleihen, egal wie. Nun begann er seine Hoden richtig zu massieren. Lustvoll spielte er mit den inneren Teilen seiner Eier. Er fühlte, wie die Innereien zwischen seinen Händen hindurch glitten und ihm entfuhr ein lustvolles Seufzen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sah er an sich herab. „Ohhhh–– ja... mmmmm..." Ex Veemon rieb nun fester an seinem Glied, das von leichten Adern durchzogen worden war. Mit seinen Fingern konnte er die Adern fühlen und das machte ihn noch geiler. Er brachte seinen Kopf in eine gerade Lage, während er weiter seine Hoden mit den Handballen massierte. Schon bald kam ihm etwas Sperma aus seiner Schwanzspitze. Es tröpfelte langsam auf seinen Bauch hinunter. Ex Veemon konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Atemlos keuchte er immer wieder und stöhnte dabei. „Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja–– Ich komme! Ohhh–– I–Ich–– OOOAAAHHH!" Langsam fasste Ex Veemon sich an seine Stirn, wobei er die Augen schloss. Immer schneller rubbelte er auf und ab und keuchte dazu im Rhythmus. „Ohh–– HNG––– ohhhh jaa... haa–a–a–a–a–a– AAAAHHH!" Eine Welle seines weißen Safts ergoss sich über seinen gesamten Brustkorb. Er nahm jeden einzelnen Tropfen wahr, der auf ihm landete. Immer wieder schoss eine weitere Ladung Wichse aus seinem Schwanz. Er nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn und rammte sie in den Boden, sodass sie stecken blieb. Er massierte kontinuierlich sein pumpendes Glied, um noch mehr von seinen Säften zu verspritzen. Er konnte nicht genug davon kriegen. Ein Orgasmus folgte dem anderen. Immer wieder schien es, als wollte sein Spiel mit sich selbst gar nicht aufhören. Jedes Mal, als er abspritzte, entfuhr ihm ein lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen, dass seinen Orgasmus widerspiegelte. Mit Mühe versuchte sich Ex Veemon aufzurichten, während er Sklave seiner eigenen Lust war. Er hielt seinen Kopf mit geöffnetem Maul und geschlossenen Augen in Richtung seines Oberkörpers. Immer noch keuchte er atemlos, während er nicht aufhörte, sich weiter einen runter zu holen. Er wollte nicht aufhören. Nicht jetzt, nie wieder. Dieses Gefühl sollte ewig währen. Doch mit dem nächsten Abspritzen sollte sein Vergnügen ein Ende haben. Doch Ex Veemon genoss seine letzte Ladung, die er vergoss. Er wusste, dass dies die letzte sein würde. Mit aller Kraft drückte er seinen letzten Schuss ein seinem Schwanz. Mit Hochdruck schoss es seinem gesenkten Kopf entgegen und tränkte ihn in Wichse. Ex Veemon wollte dem Strahl ausweichen, doch je mehr er seinen Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen drehte, desto mehr wurde sein ganzer Kopf damit bespritzt.

Schwer atmend saß Ex Veemon noch eine Weile da. Von seinem ganzen Körper tröpfelte noch sein weißes, flüssiges Gewichste auf den Boden. Es war ihm so, als könnte er jeden einzelnen Tropfen herunterrollen spüren. Sein geschwollenes Glied pulsierte immer noch von seiner Behandlung. Ex Veemon betrachtete es noch eine ganze Weile, da er sich noch eine Verschnaufpause von seiner Selbstbefriedigung brauchte. Immer wieder zuckte es auf seinem Bauch auf und ab. Er ließ sich in das Moos fallen und atmete dort tief durch. Er hatte das Gefühl wieder gefühlt. Es Veemon lies sich noch von seiner einfahrenden Männlichkeit den Bauch streicheln. Und er genoss jede Sekunde in der sein Schwanz sich seinen Weg zurück in sein unteres Versteck über seinen besudelten Bauch suchte. Er wollte es zwar noch länger auf sich behalten, doch er musste seinen Körper von seinem Saft befreien, des Jungen zuliebe. Was sollte es denn denken? Wie sollte Ex Veemon es dem Kleinen erklären? Er wusste noch nicht einmal das Alter des jüngeren Ex Veemons.

Er suchte sich seinen Weg zum See, in den er eintauchen würde, um sich zu säubern. Auf dem Weg dorthin, strich sich Ex Veemon noch einmal über seinen Brustkorb. Er ließ sich die zarte Berührung noch ein letztes Mal gefallen. Langsam ließ er die Wichse von seinen Fingern tropfen. Er war am See angekommen. Er stieg in das von der Mittagssonne gewärmte Wasser ein. Es war mollig warm. Zuerst tauchte Ex Veemon seinen Kopf tief in das Wasser ein, um ihn zu reinigen. Im Wasser schüttelte er seinen Kopf hastig hin und her. Er nahm ihn wieder heraus und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Alles sauber. Nun stieg er bis zum Kopf ins Wasser hinein. Unter Wasser strich er sich sein Gespritztes vom Körper. Dann trat er einige Schritte aus dem Wasser heraus, um sich anzuschauen. Alles sauber. Nun musste er noch das Essen fangen.

Inständig betrachtete Ex Veemon das Wasser, um darin eine Bewegung festzustellen. Kurze Zeit später nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Schnell schnappte Ex Veemon nach dem Fisch der dort schwamm. Widerspenstig zappelte der Fisch in seiner Hand wild umher. Doch das nützte ihm nichts. Sekunden später erspähte Ex Veemon aus dem Augenwinkel eine weitere Bewegung. Blitzschnell griff er danach und hatte den zweiten Fisch in der Hand. Er ging wieder in den Wald, wo er mit Satoshi ein Lager für die Nacht einrichten wollte.

Satoshi hatte schon damit begonnen die Hölzer für das Lagerfeuer auszulegen. Als es auf Ex Veemon aufmerksam wurde, sah es ihn kurz mit rotem Gesicht an. „Was ist denn?", fragte Ex Veemon. Satoshi antwortete schnell: „Nichts...", und machte mit dem Feuerholz weiter. Ex Veemon sah ihn eine Zeit lang noch schief an. Er legte den Fisch neben das Feuerholz. Dann half er Satoshi mit dem Holz.

Nach einiger Zeit war das Hold angezündet worden und die Fische wurden auf Stöcken aufgespießt über das Feuer gehangen. Ex Veemon lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und beobachtete dort das Feuer. Satoshi lief unruhig auf und ab.

„Was ist los Satoshi? Warum bist du so nervös?", fragte Ex Veemon.

„Äh... was...? Ah, nein, es ist nichts?", antwortete Satoshi.

„Setz dich doch ein wenig zu mir. Der Fisch braucht noch eine Weile" Ex Veemon klopfte auf den Boden neben sich, um Satoshi einen Platz anzubieten. Satoshi setzte sich neben Ex Veemon. Während dieser weiter ins Feuert blickte, musterte Satoshi seinen Begleiter genauer. Dies entging Ex Veemon nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er das kleinere Ex Veemon, wie es an ihm auf und ab sah. „Gibt's da was zu sehen?", fragte Ex Veemon schelmisch.

„Nein...", sagte Satoshi und richtete seinen Blick schnell aufs Feuer. Ex Veemon nahm einen Arm um seinen Begleiter. „Gibt es irgendwas worüber du mit mir reden willst?", wollte er wissen.

„Naja,... eigentlich nicht... ich wüsste nicht worüber."

„Du kannst mich ruhig alles fragen, was du wissen willst. Ich bin dir ein offenes Buch", erklärte Ex Veemon. Das Knacken der brennenden Äste untermalte die Stimmung. Satoshi wurde beim Gedanken an das von ihm beobachtete wieder rot. Er spürte geradezu, wie ihm die Röte durchs ganze Gesicht schoss. Seine Ohren fühlten sich sehr heiß an. Er wollte fragen, was er gesehen hatte, doch er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Ex Veemon unterbrach die Stille für einen kurzen Moment: „So, ich denke der Fisch dürfte jetzt gut durch sein." Er nahm beide Stöcke aus dem weichen Waldboden. Er gab einen Fisch an Satoshi. „Na dann, hau rein!" Genüsslich biss Ex Veemon in den Fisch und riss eine große Partie Fleisch ab. Satoshi hingegen hielt sich ein bisschen mehr zurück. Er biss nur sehr zaghaft zu, während Ex Veemon den Fisch geradezu verschlang. Als Ex Veemon mit seiner Mahlzeit fertig war, sah er zu Satoshi, der immer noch nicht einmal die Hälfte gegessen hatte. Beorgt fragte Ex Veemon: „Ist dir nicht gut?" Satoshi antwortete hastig: „Doch, doch, mir geht es gut, bloß..."

„Bloß was?", wollte Ex Veemon wissen.

„Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit...", fing Satoshi an, „Als ich wieder vom Holz sammeln zurück kam, habe ich dich gesehen, wie du irgendetwas seltsames mit dir gemacht hast."

Ex Veemon fühlte sich sofort ertappt. Gerade er hatte ihn dabei beobachtet. Was sollte er jetzt sagen?

„Nun, ich... äh...", stammelte Ex Veemon vor sich her.

„Ich habe das vorher noch nie jemanden mit sich machen sehen", erzählte Satoshi weiter. Er saß im Schneidersitz vor Ex Veemon und wartete auf eine Antwort. Dieser wusste jedoch nicht im Geringsten, wie er es Satoshi erklären sollte. Da hatte er eine Idee.

„Satoshi, hattest du schon einmal ein ganz warmes, kribbeliges Gefühl zwischen den Beinen?"

Dieser schien durch die Frage etwas verwirrt, antwortete aber dennoch: „Ich weiß nicht so recht... Wieso?"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin dir ein offenes Buch. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Es ist ein sehr aufregendes Gefühl. Es lässt dich fast alles um dich herum vergessen. Nicht viele haben schon einmal ein solches Gefühl erlebt", erklärte Ex Veemon.

Er begann leicht mit einem Finger um sein eingefahrenes Glied zu streicheln. Er sah dabei immer Satoshi an, dessen Augen immer größer wurden, und sagte: „Mach mir einfach alles nach und du wirst es verstehen." Satoshi begann ebenfalls, etwas unsicher, mit einem Finger um seine Leistengegend zu fahren. Sein Finger zuckte beim ersten Streicheln zurück, doch Ex Veemon erklärte ihm: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Das ist ganz natürlich, dass du beim ersten Mal etwas schreckhaft bist. Mach einfach das was ich mache." Satoshi tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und strich weiter um sein eigenes Glied herum. Schon bald entstiegen ihre beiden Glieder ihren Unterleibern. Satoshi berührte die Spitze seines empfindlichen Teils. Beim ersten Kontakt zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, da er diese glatte, weiche Oberfläche zum ersten Mal berührte. Er sah wieder zu Ex Veemon und fragte: „Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Lass es mich dir zeigen", erklärte ihm Ex Veemon. Er nahm sein eigenes Glied in die Hand und fing an langsam seine Hand auf und ab gleiten zu lassen. „Mach das auch", sagte Ex Veemon mit einem kleinen Stöhnen, „Aber mach es langsam."

Wie ihm gesagt worden war, nahm Satoshi seine hellrote 15cm Männlichkeit in die Hand und machte ebenfalls langsame Auf- und Abbewegungen. Zuerst wurde er von dem intensiven Gefühl verunsichert, doch ein Nicken von Ex Veemon, ließ ihn weiter machen. Immer auf und ab. Satoshi verließ seinen Schneidersitz und legte seine Beine frei auf den Boden. Ex Veemon entfuhr schon ein leises Keuchen. Das Lagerfeuer warf seinen flauen Schein auf die beiden, sich selbst vergnügenden Digimon. Während Satoshi weiter seine Fleischpeitsche massierte, fragte er Ex Veemon: „Wie lange muss ich das machen?"

„Bis es kommt", antwortete Ex Veemon schon etwas atemlos.

„Bis was kommt?", wollte Satoshi näher wissen.

„Mach einfach weiter. Es wird ko–ko–ohhh...", weiter kam Ex Veemon nicht, da er sich schon voll auf sein Tun konzentrierte. Langsam rieb Satoshi immer weiter, bis auch er etwas zu spüren begann. „Ohh... was ist d–das? Ich fühle mich so––so... ahh..." Auch bei Satoshi stellte sich die Phase des Orgasmus ein. Immer weiter ließ er seine Hand auf seinem Schwanz auf und abgleiten. Er konnte es fühlen... Irgendetwas wollte aus ihm entweichen. Etwas kam aus dem langen Ding in seiner Hand. Ex Veemon begann schon heftiger zu rubbeln, um schneller zum Orgasmus zu kommen. Er konnte nicht mehr auf dieses gut tuende Gefühl warten. „AH–ah–ah–a... Ich k––k–k–k–komme gleich", stöhnte Ex Veemon. Inzwischen wurde auch Satoshi, wie Ex Veemon vor ihm, von dem Gefühl des ersten Mals überwältigt. Breitbeinig lag er nun auf dem Boden und fing an immer stärker zu rubbeln. Beide Keuchten schon fast im Rhythmus, zu ihren Bewegungen. Satoshi versuchte irgendwie aufzuhören, da ihm fast jeglicher Sinn geraubt wurde, doch es ging nicht. Stöhnend lag er auf dem Boden und versuchte wenigstens ein paar Worte heraus zu bringen: „Wa–was is–ist da––das für ein Ge–ge–gefühl? Ohhh... Ich ha–hab so was noch nie zu–zuvor gespürt! Ich glaube i– Oooooaaaahhhh!" Satoshis Worte wurden ständig von seinen Vororgasmen unterbrochen. Ex Veemon ging es nicht anders. Atemlos versuchte er zu antworten: „Da–AAAHHH–s nennt man ein–eine––neinen O–O–OHHHH––Orgasmus. HNG! Ein gu–gu–gutes Gefü–aaahhhh... Gefühl, nicht wa–AHHH?"

Immer mehr steigerte sich die Wollust der beiden. Ex Veemon rollte sich zur Seite und kniete nun auf allen Vieren. Er ließ seinen Schwanz kein einziges Mal los. Immer weiter führte er seine Hand auf und ab. Aus der Spitze von Satoshis Glied tropften schon die ersten Spermatropfen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es bald so weit war. Ex Veemon hingegen Rieb immer noch wild an seiner Männlichkeit und war schon völlig verschwitzt. Mit seiner Linken hand alleine stützte er sich auf dem Boden, während er sich mit der anderen einen runter holte. Hechelnd und mit geschlossenen Augen keuchte er mit Satoshi im Einklang, der verzweifelt versuchte aufzustehen. Als er aufgestanden war, stützte er sich mit einer Hand gegen einen Baum, wobei er nicht aufhörte sein Mehr als steifes Glied weiter zu wichsen. „AH–AH–AH! Ja–ja–jaaaa! OHHH Dieses Gefühl i–ist uhhhhnn unglaublich g–gu–guhhhhhut! Wieso habe ich so etwas no––noch nie vo–vorheeEEEEHHHH...!", weiter kam Satoshi nicht, da ihm sein Orgasmus das Sprachen unmöglich machte. „UUUHHNN! OH GOTT! AHH... HNG! OOAAAAHHH!" Nur noch Gestöhne war von ihm zu hören. Ebenso bei Ex Veemon. Er war inzwischen aufgestanden und kniete nun aufrecht mit einer Hand zum Boden gestreckt. Doch lange hielt er diese Stellung nicht, denn er verlor das Gleichgewicht, aufgrund seiner unendlich erscheinenden Lust, dass er nach hinten umkippte. Aber er hatte nicht einmal aufgehört sein dickes, langes, Adern durchzogenes Glied zu massieren.

Ex Veemon war der erste der abspritzte. Immer mehr hob er seinen nassen Körper vom Boden auf. Er bog sein Rückgrad bis zum Anschlag durch. „OOHHH! JAAAA! HNG! UUUHHHHNNN!" Ex Veemon krallte seine linke Hand in den Waldboden und schrie aus voller Kehle, um seinem Orgasmus Ausdruck zu verleihen. Schon vergoss er die erste Ladung seiner weißen Flüssigkeit. Über seinen Bauch, auf seinen Brustkorb bis zu seinem Maul floss seine Wichse. Ein paar Teile davon liefen ihm in den Rachen. Unfähig etwas dagegen zu tun, keuchte und stöhnte Ex Veemon weiter, während sein Schwanz nicht aufhörte, ihn voll zu bespritzen. Immer wieder. Unaufhörlich.

Fast im selben Augenblick kam Satoshi. Mit lautem Stöhnen ließ er sich gehen und spritze gegen den Baumstamm, gegen den er sich lehnte. Er sah zu, wie sein pumpendes Glied seine weiße Flüssigkeit vergoss. Satoshis Körper schwitzte überall. Einige Tropfen Schweiß fielen von seiner Schnauze, die weit geöffnet war und durch die Satoshi atemlos Keuchte. Er konnte es nicht stoppen. Er wollte es nicht stoppen. Liter für Liter ergoss sich aus Satoshis Glied. Und bei jeder Ladung, die herausgeschossen kam, zuckte er kurz zusammen. Unter ihm bildete sich eine immer größer erdende Lache. Seine Knie wurden allmählich weich. Er kniete vor dem Baum nieder und rubbelte immer weiter. Dass er in sein eigenes Gewichstes kniete, bemerkte er nicht, denn seine Lust war viel zu stark, dass ihm das nur irgendetwas ausmachen konnte. Langsam merkte er, dass sich der Spaß dem Ende zuneigte. Doch er wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war. Also verlangsamte er seine Bewegungen. Dadurch kam er wieder etwas zu Atem. Der letzte Schuss stand kurz bevor. Er wurde immer langsamer, doch als es kam, konnte er nicht anders und rieb wieder so schnell wie vorher. Bei seinem letzten Spritzer richtete er sich so weit es ging auf seinen Knien auf und streckte sein Rückgrad durch. Satoshi richtete seinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen gen Himmel und genoss sein letztes Mal. Als es vorbei war, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen und er schnappte nach Luft.

Beide Digimon lagen auf dem Waldboden, keuchend und befriedigt. Satoshi hatte immer noch eine Hand auf seinem Schwanz. Er konnte noch spüren wie er immer noch pulsierte und kleine Mengen Nachwichse heraus kamen und auf seinen Bauch tropften. Ex Veemon ging es nicht anders. Wieder besudelt von sich selbst, lag er ebenfalls nach Luft schnappend auf dem Boden und war fast unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er schmeckte noch das Sperma in seinem Maul, das ihm hineingesickert war. Ab seinem Lendenbereich hatte er nichts verfehlt. Sogar sein Kopf hatte seine Säfte abbekommen und sie waren dort gut verteilt. Auch aus Ex Veemons Schwanz kamen immer noch Nachtropfen. Auch sein Glied pulsierte noch und es sonderte hin und wieder kleine Spritzer ab. Ex Veemon wendete sich an Satoshi: „Und? Verstehst du es jetzt?"

„Ja", antwortete dieser schwer Atmend, „Dieses Gefühl hatte ich noch nie vorher gespürt."

Langsam wurde Ex Veemon wieder Herr seiner Kräfte und stand auf.

„Komm, wir gehen uns sauber machen."

„Warte... lass mich noch etwas daran festhalten...", meinte Satoshi, der immer noch keuchend und mir seinem Glied in der Hand auf dem Boden lag. Ex Veemon lachte und sagte zu ihm: „Das kannst du noch öfters machen. Komm jetzt!" Dann ging er zu Satoshi, hob ihn hoch und brachte ihn zu dem See, an dem er Fische gefangen hatte. Wie Ex Veemon Satoshi trug, hatte er Schwierigkeiten ihn zu halten, da sein und Satoshis Körper von ihrem Erlebnis noch so nass geschwitzt waren und er ihm fast immer wegrutschte. Am See angekommen, stieg Ex Veemon mit Satoshi ins Wasser und setzte ihn neben sich an eine Stelle, an der man noch sitzen konnte, aber nicht ganz unterging. Das kalte Wasser ließ die beiden erst ein wenig schaudern, doch bald hatten sie sich an die Temperatur gewöhnt. Satoshi fragte Ex Veemon: „Wieso... haben wir das jetzt eigentlich gemacht?"

Ex Veemon musste wieder lachen und rieb etwas grob über Satoshis Kopf.

„Was? Das hast du schon wieder vergessen? Wegen dem Gefühl, das wir dabei verspüren. Es ist so... so... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's beschreiben soll... Es tut so gut", meinte er.

„Ja, das tut es. Ich würde es am liebsten gleich wieder tun", sagte Satoshi in einem fast traurigem Tonfall. Ex Veemon sah Satoshi etwas schief an, meinte aber dann: „Wenn du es unbedingt noch einmal machen willst, nur zu. Ich hab nichts dagegen."

„Aber ich hab doch jetzt kein... Du weißt schon..." Satoshi blickte an sich herab. Ex Veemon folgte dem Blick.

„Na, dann ändere das doch. Ich hab dir doch gezeigt wie's geht", sagte Ex Veemon mit einem leichten Grinsen auf seiner Schnauze. Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Eigentlich... würde ich auch noch einmal gerne." Daraufhin strahlte ihn Satoshi schon beinahe an. Ex Veemon wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Dann stand er auf und lief tiefer ins Wasser, bis er schwamm. Er rief Satoshi zu: „Komm, das Wasser ist hier gar nicht so kalt!" Satoshi ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell sprang er auf und lief ebenfalls tiefer ins Wasser. Er schwamm zu Ex Veemon hinüber.

Ex Veemon meinte zu Satoshi: „Komm, wir tauchen ein bisschen." Ex Veemon ließ sich daraufhin sinken und Satoshi folgte ihm. Je tiefer sie tauchten, desto dunkler wurde die Umgebung um sie herum. Währen die beiden sich im Wasser bewegten, säuberten sich ihre Körper von den vergangenen Erlebnissen. Als es so dunkel wurde, dass sie ihre Hand nicht mehr vor Augen sahen, hielten sie an. Sie sahen sich um. Hier unten war es sogar für die Fische zu dunkel. Satoshi tippte Ex Veemon kurz an, um ihm zu symbolisieren, dass ihm die Luft ausging. Dann tauchten sie wieder auf.

Mit einem großen Luftschnappen schossen beide mit ihren Köpfen an die Wasseroberfläche. Satoshi meinte: „Ich würde nur zu gern wieder spüren, wie es sich anfühlt." Er schlang beide Arme um Ex Veemons Oberkörper. „Irgendwie fühle ich mich müde", Satoshi entfuhr ein leises Gähnen, und er rutschte mit geschlossenen Augen immer weiter an Ex Veemon herab. „Gut, dann lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen, bevor du mir hier noch untergehst", schlug Ex Veemon vor und hielt Satoshi fest. Er schwamm wieder ans Ufer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Lager.

Wieder in ihrem Lager angekommen, legte Ex Veemon Satoshi dicht ans Feuer, das immer noch brannte, sodass er trocknen konnte. Dieser war inzwischen schon längst eingeschlafen. Ex Veemon sah noch eine Weile auf ihn herab, bevor er sich neben ihn legte und ihn schützend in den Armen hielt. Satoshi war für ihn fast wie ein Sohn. Ihm sollte nie etwas passieren, sonst könnte sich Ex Veemon das nie verzeihen. Das Letzte, das Ex Veemon noch hörte, war ein knacken vom brennenden Holz, bevor er einschlief.


End file.
